Triggers
'Triggers '''jest szesnastym odcinkiem sezonu szóstego i dziewięćdziesiątym szóstym odcinkiem serialu [[Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak|''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak]]. Swoją premierę w Stanach Zjednoczonych miał 3 września 2017 roku, a w Polsce po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany 10 listopada tego samego roku. Opis Liam i Theo próbują trzymać łowców jak najdalej od Beacon Hills. Streszczenie szczegółowe Obsada Postacie główne * Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall * Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin * Shelley Hennig jako Malia Tate * Dylan Sprayberry jako Liam Dunbar * Melissa Ponzio jako Melissa McCall * JR Bourne jako Chris Argent Postacie poboczne * Khylin Rhambo jako Mason Hewitt * Cody Christian jako Theo Raeken * Sibongile Mlambo jako Tamora Monroe * Michael Hogan jako Gerard Argent * Matthew Del Negro jako Rafael McCall * Cody Saintgnue jako Brett Talbot * Froy Gutierrez jako Nolan Holloway * Rhenzy Feliz jako Aaron * Andrew Matarazzo jako Gabe Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Ciekawostki * Antagonista: Tamora Monroe, Gerard Argent, Gabe, Anuk-Ite, Myśliwi * Tytuł epizodu odnosi się do faktu, że Anuk-Ite wywołuje negatywne emocje związane ze strachem u mieszkańców Beacon Hills, w tym Liama Dunbara, który doświadcza braku kontroli nad swoim gniewem. * Liam mówi Theo, że interesuje się historią, dlatego wybrał Zoo Hill Valley, aby utrudnić łowcom ich złapanie - ścieżki, które spotykały się w zoo, przypominały te same ścieżki na greckiej wyspie Mykonos, które powodowało, że najeźdźcy gubili się i obracali w spiralnych ścieżkach, ułatwiając mykońskiej armii cel. * Okazało się, że krzyk Banshee jest wystarczająco silny, by przebić się przez solidne stalowe drzwi, które są kuloodporne po tym, jak Lydia mogła kierować swój krzyk przez dłonie, by przebić się przez zamknięte drzwi, uwalniając Scotta i Malia w zbrojowni Gerarda. * Rafael McCall odkrył, że Gerard bezpłatnie przekazał całą broń w swojej zbrojowni obywatelom Beacon Hills, wskazując, że nadprzyrodzone istoty są jeszcze bardziej narażona na obrażenia i śmierć z powodu dużej ilości broni palnej wśród ludzi. * Scott i Malia znajdują mapę w zamkniętym pokoju Gerarda, która oznacza wszystkie siedem istniejących Nemetonów na świecie. Ze względu na dość duże obszary na mapie i zarysy krajów, można było dostrzec jedynie niejasne lokalizacje Nemetonu. Te lokalizacje obejmują Beacon Hills w Kalifornii; środkowo-wschodnie wybrzeże Brazylii; północną Grenlandię; południe regionu Auvergne we Francji; południową granicy Egiptu i północną granicy Sudanu; północno-wschodnim regionie Rosji; i gdzieś na południowo-wschodnim wybrzeżu Chin graniczących z Morzem Wschodniochińskim. Zmarli * Edgar - śmiertelnie uduszony; zabity przez Gabe'a. Miejsca * Beacon Hills, Kalifornia ** Beacon Hills High School *** Główny hol *** Biblioteka *** Chłopska szatnia *** Poradnia *** Nieznana sala *** Parking ** Zbrojownia Gerarda *** Parking *** brojowniaZy *** Pokój kontrolny ** Szpital Beacon Hills *** Pogotowie ** Dom McCall *** Pokój Scotta *** Jadalnia * Hill Valley, Kalifornia ** Zoo Hill Valley Galeria |-|Promocyjne= DIaeehdUIAA9yHh.jpg DIaeFdJUEAAiv5n.jpg DIvqit2W0AMOqaV.jpg DIaenqvUwAAIhZ4.jpg DIaexjMVwAETTBU.jpg Triggers_argent_lydia_scott_malia.jpg |-|Instagram= DIaePbOVAAEOhU2.jpg DIadqZ1UQAAzsHP.jpg DIvCX7QXcAQ6bvB.jpg DIvCYbbXgAAtvgz.jpg DIZv8EeUEAE9NWW.jpg DJIv3S3VAAEgM4q.jpg DI0RrlgWsAAxHyH.jpg DI0tYGUW4AEMCQR.jpg |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf 6x16 Promo "Triggers" (HD) Season 6 Episode 16 Promo Teen Wolf 6x16 "Scott and Malia First Kiss!" Clip 1-0 'Theo & Liam's Plan' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV |-|Z planu= tumblr_p9v87wQjGb1sv4q2po1_540.jpg De97xoqUYAAnPZw.jpg DI6bDhqXUAA7-Lc.jpg DI1kRn7WAAAehhj.jpg DI5a1VbXkAApkXV.jpg DJAVzxEXYAABDwW.jpg Dkd3rflXcAIelko.jpg DKREDiGWsAI6vPZ.jpg DQfkSQyW0AA8Y4s.jpg DMhWh0uXkAAdSIk.jpg DGaNuzTXsAAcTFn.jpg DGj_MPbWAAEL5Ax.jpg DJZUOxeW4AETEpX.jpg DI6bFq9XUAQF4ED.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem